


All They Really Needed

by finnshavocado



Series: Analogical and Royality AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Virgil is a gay disaster, a few swears, analogical proposal, but nothing major, proposal, roman is the Romance Police, so this has finally happened, there's nothing to see here except chaotic left brain boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnshavocado/pseuds/finnshavocado
Summary: Virgil decides it's time for the next big step in his relationship with Logan... no matter how irrelevant it may seem.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Royality - Relationship
Series: Analogical and Royality AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615207
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	All They Really Needed

**Author's Note:**

> You've heard of sappy Royality, now get ready for... GAY DISASTER ANALOGICAL  
> Yeah, that's right! It's finally here! And quite honestly I thoroughly enjoyed writing this!  
> This is being written Right Now in honor of a strike that is happening on TikTok! There's been an influx of toxic Fanders on TikTok who seem to think that Logicality, Prinxiety, Dukeceit, and Remile are the only valid Sanders Sides ships which is nowhere near the truth! So, a lot of Sanders Sides cosplayers (myself included) are going on a two-week Sanders Sides cosplay strike to stand up to the bullies, and I'm also writing this finally as well! Because I will *always* prefer Analogical and Royality above any other ship, especially Logicality and Prinxiety! So enjoy my boys being gay disasters and finally deciding to make a lifelong promise to each other!  
> Tw: just a couple swears and a few anxious thoughts, but other than that I don't think there's anything major.  
> GOD THESE TWO ARE PURELY CHAOTIC GAYS

It was a quiet day in the Mindscape.  
Virgil was quietly lounging on the couch in the living room, scrolling through Tumblr and generally minding his own business. On the surface level, it might’ve looked like Virgil was just indulging in his typical emo content on Tumblr.  
However, the side was actually desperately attempting (with attempting being the keyword here) to pull together a date plan for the evening.  
Today was his and Logan’s two year dating anniversary, and although Virgil had come up with his overall plan for the evening a month ago, he had been so anxious about pulling it off that he had been procrastinating it ever since.  
This had all stemmed after Roman had suddenly actually proposed to Patton nearly six months ago. It had been a shock to everyone- Patton included! But the two were determined to take that next step in their relationship despite the fact that it wasn’t possible for Sides to legally be married.  
Considering that they had basically everything they could possibly want at their disposal, the wedding planning had gone smoothly and had taken much less time than it normally would. As a result, the wedding had happened about two months ago. Virgil and Logan had been the ‘best men’, and Thomas had done his best to officiate.  
And in all honesty, Virgil had never seen either side as happy as they had been for the past two months.  
Did Virgil originally think that the concept of them, as sides, getting ‘married’ was unimportant because they would never be truly married anyway? Yeah. Logan had clearly felt the same right after the announcement had been made, too. But Virgil couldn’t deny the rising feeling of longing. He didn’t want anything big or over-the-top, but goddamnit, he wanted to make that lifelong promise to the one person he loved most.  
He didn’t know how Logan would feel, but he was hoping Logan would agree.  
So here he was, ring in his pocket, scrolling through Tumblr trying desperately to come up with a good way to propose.  
That was until his peaceful mid-morning was suddenly interrupted by a very loud Prince.  
“Yes, the wind blows a little bit colder!” Roman burst into the room, singing what had quickly become one of his favorite songs from Frozen II to sing (especially when he was doing a duet with Patton). “And we’re all getting older! Aaand the clouds are moving on with every autumn breeeeze!”  
Roman continued to sing through the first verse of the song, giving both Anna and Olaf’s lines his all. Virgil just rolled his eyes, trying to put his focus back on Tumblr.  
That is until he had an idea.  
Besides, maybe Roman could help him, anyway.  
As soon as Roman got to the start of the second verse, before Roman could continue, Virgil butted in.  
“The leaves are already falling,” he sang (a rare occurrence indeed, but he could make an exception). “Sven, it feels like the future is calling.”  
Roman paused for half a second, almost instantly catching Virgil’s drift. A wide grin almost instantly formed on his face. “Are you telling me tonight you’re going to get down on one knee???”  
Virgil sat up and gave Roman a quick nod, continuing on. “Yeah, but I’m really bad at planning these things out- like candlelight and pulling of rings out.”  
Roman plopped down next to him. “Maybe you should leave all the romantic stuff to me…”  
Virgil just rolled his eyes. “Some things never change… like the love that I feel for him.” (yes, purposely changing the pronoun.) “Some things never change… like how reindeers are easier. But if I commit and I go for it, I’ll know what to say and do… right?”  
Roman gave him a Look. “Some things never change…” He then smirked and stole Virgil’s last line. “Virge, the pressure is all on you.”  
Virgil shoved him gently in response. Roman just laughed, deciding not to continue with the song. “So, I thought you two thought getting married was irrelevant?”  
“I mean, I did,” Virgil muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “But… I’ve realized that I wanna make that promise to him.”  
Roman nodded. “You know, Virgil, that was actually exactly my reasoning behind proposing to Patton, and sometimes that’s the only reasoning you need. I think, even if he still thinks it’s irrelevant, he’ll do it for you if you truly want it.”  
“Yeah, I think you’re right. The only problem I’m having is figuring out just how the hell to do it.”  
“Mm, I see. Well, I have a few ideas, if you’d like to hear them.”  
“As long as they’re not too extra, I’m all ears.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil stood outside of Logan’s room, hand in his pocket, clutching the ring box.  
It had turned out that Roman could actually have some down-to-earth ideas if he really wanted to, and had helped Virgil come up with a solid plan for the evening that could be easily amended if needed. It was simple and quaint, and Virgil was feeling pretty good about it.  
Save for the butterflies in his stomach about the proposal, but that was normal, right?  
Virgil took a deep breath and knocked on Logan’s door.  
He had taken it upon himself to actually look somewhat decent for the evening. He was wearing the only tie he owned, which resembled his hoodie to a point, along with a purple button-down. It was similar to what he had worn in the courtroom, though Virgil had made a point to wear a black vest, too, to put some distance between the two events.  
He was still wearing his hoodie, though. No amount of persuasion from Roman could keep him from wearing it. He was also wearing his signature ripped black skinny jeans as well because they looked good with formal outfits and Virgil would die on that hill.  
The door opened, and Virgil’s breath suddenly disappeared.  
Logan was looking even more dapper than ever and holy fuck was Virgil gay.  
He was wearing a black button-down in replacement of his usual polo, along with his signature tie- but adding on a snazzy blazer that had a gorgeous galaxy print. Adding in the dress pants and shoes Virgil was starting to feel slightly underdressed but he knew Logan wouldn’t care.  
“You good there, starlight?” Logan asked, almost teasing in a way.  
Virgil finally found his voice. “Oh, uh, yeah, I’m ga- good. I’m good.  
Logan just laughed softly and the two leaned in for a quick kiss.  
Virgil spoke up after they broke apart. “So, I have a couple of things planned for the evening, actually. For after dinner.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, I managed to convince Roman to let me borrow the imagination for the night.”  
“That actually sounds wonderful, Virgil. I think that’ll be a nice change of pace for a date night.”  
“Well, it is our anniversary. I thought it would be appropriate.”  
“Indeed.” Logan put his hand around Virgil’s waist, and Virgil put his own hand around Logan’s as they walked down to the kitchen.  
Where they were treated to a sight that Virgil was not expecting.  
Patton was dressed up in a chef outfit, humming ‘Into the Unknown’ as he stirred a pot on the stove.  
“Patton!” Virgil exclaimed. “I thought we had kitchen rights for the night?”  
Patton turned to them and grinned. “Aww, you two look so dapper! Oh, yes, Virgil, you guys do have kitchen rights for tonight! I just thought I would do something nice for you two for your anniversary and cook dinner!”  
Virgil went red. “Oh- uhh. Well, I guess that works. Thanks, Pat.”  
“No problem!” Patton then winked at him and Virgil resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands and groan.  
Of course Roman had gotten Patton into this.  
He couldn’t complain though, because Patton was the best cook out of all of them, and he had just been planning to stick a frozen pizza in the oven. Roman had probably taken personal offense at that crime against romance at its very core and enlisted Patton for help.  
“That indeed sounds wonderful, Patton. What are you making?” Logan asked.  
“My secret spaghetti recipe!”  
That recipe was not secret, but it was one of Patton’s best recipes, so Virgil couldn’t complain.  
“Oh, cool,” Virgil nodded, walking over to the table and pulling a chair out for Logan (like a gentleman, of course). Logan sat down, saying a quick thank you to Virgil as Virgil went to sit down himself.  
As they waited for Patton to finish, the two of them chatted quietly, talking about the day they each had, holding hands across the table and just generally being sappy.  
After a while, Patton finally came over with two plates of spaghetti in his hands.  
“There’s more on the stove if you want seconds!” he said cheerfully. “Don’t worry ‘bout the dishes when you finish, I’ll take care of them later!”  
“Are you certain, Patton?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“You two deserve to enjoy your evening, I can do the dishes for ya!”  
Virgil gave in with a shrug. “If you’re positive.”  
“I very much am! Now, enjoy your dinner, and if you need Ro or I for any reason whatsoever, we’ll be in the living room watching Mulan!”  
Suddenly, in the distance, both left-brained sides heard Roman start booming out the lyrics to ‘Let’s Get Down to Business’.  
Virgil rolled his eyes. “Sounds good, Pat. Have fun.”  
“I’ll do my best,” he grinned with a wink, walking off.  
Logan and Virgil then dug into their dinner, which tasted even better than it ever had before. Patton had obviously made certain everything was perfect. It was mostly silent as they ate, both trying to be polite so as to not make the other have to talk with their mouth full or to have to wait awkwardly to finish chewing before they responded  
Then, as they finished, Logan finally spoke up. “So, what’s the plan?”  
“Well, Roman conjured a movie theatre in the imagination for me, and I picked out an astronomy documentary I’m 90% certain you haven’t seen.”  
“An astronomy documentary I haven’t seen? What a concept.”  
Virgil laughed. “Nerd.” Virgil then grabbed Logan’s plate and stacked it on top of his own, putting their utensils on top. He stood up, then held out his arm. “Shall we head out?”  
Logan took his arm. “Indeed.”  
The two stopped momentarily to share another kiss, which lingered longer than the one before.  
“God I love you,” Virgil murmured.  
“I love you as well.”  
Virgil led them to the door to the imagination and opened it.  
Logan gasped.  
Virgil had spent a good two hours in the imagination with Roman making sure it looked absolutely perfect. They had studied star charts and replicated the night sky to the best of their ability with the time they had and made sure the setting was in the middle of nowhere. Virgil would’ve liked if they’d managed to figure out the whole ‘movie theatre in the middle of nowhere’ concept, but he digressed. He was still happy with how it turned out, and this was the Imagination anyway- things almost never made sense.  
“Virgil, this is beautiful,” Logan whispered, almost even choked up a little bit.  
“Roman and I spent all afternoon on this,” Virgil nodded. “I owe him one.”  
“Yet Roman would never have been able to replicate the night sky to this degree of accuracy if you hadn’t helped him,” Logan added. “Don’t tell him I said that, though. I can clearly see the personal touches you added to this. I absolutely adore it.”  
Virgil hardcore blushed. “Thanks, Lo. Shall we head to the theatre?”  
“After you.”  
The walk to the theatre was only a few minutes long, but it was a few minutes of blissful silence as he appreciated the company of his boyfriend… hopefully soon-to-be fiance.  
As they got to the theatre, Logan took the opportunity to be the gentleman and opened the door for him. Virgil walked through and held out his own arm again in an attempt at the domination of the gentleman role again. Logan relented and let his boyfriend take the lead.  
They entered the screening room, which was completely empty save for them.  
“Any preference on where we sit?” Virgil asked.  
“Might we sit right in the middle? I think that’s a prime spot for optimal view.”  
“I agree, middle it is.”  
They quickly took their seats and Virgil conjured drinks- iced coffee for Logan in his favorite mug, and hot black coffee for himself. Logan settled into his chair, putting his arm around Virgil. Virgil slid closer to Logan and put his head on the other’s shoulder.  
The opening of the documentary came on, and Logan immediately reacted with “I can confirm that I have not seen this documentary!”  
Virgil laughed. “Thank god.”  
As the film progressed, both sides settled in even closer to learn about the stars some more together. As time went on, the two continued to move closer and closer together, until Virgil turned their two chairs and the one on the other side of Logan into a couch so they could cuddle.  
Virgil could tell that not only was this a documentary that the logical side hadn’t ever seen before, there was also content discussed that Logan had not known before. Looking up every so often, Virgil could see metaphorical stars (pun) in Logan’s eyes as he listened intently to every word spoken.  
Everything had turned out perfect.  
And as the credits rolled, Virgil knew it was time.  
Logan sighed as he sat up from where he had been sitting, leaning against Virgil. “That was thoroughly fascinating, Virgil. I can’t believe you managed to find a new documentary!”  
“Well, sometimes it just takes a little deeper searching to find what you need. The internet is a wonderful place sometimes.” Virgil sat up as well and stretched as his heart began to race.  
“Thank you so much for this, Virgil. Oh, did you have anything else planned, or are we returning to the mindscape?” Virgil’s heart melted at the pure hope in Logan’s eyes, knowing the side wanted to stargaze more than anything. Thankfully, Virgil knew the other side very well.  
“You really think I would create a nearly-perfect night sky and not give you the opportunity to stare at it for hours on end?” Virgil teased. “Don’t worry, love, that was the plan all along. Right after one other thing.”  
“Oh?”  
As his heart pounded relentlessly, Virgil almost chickened out, losing a good portion of the confidence he had built up over the course of the evening in a matter of milliseconds.  
But pushing past the thoughts in his mind telling him not to do it, this is a horrible idea, he’s going to hate you- Virgil cleared his throat and began to talk.  
“I know we talked a lot about this when the topic first came up, and we both agreed at the time that it was kinda unnecessary, but I’ve been doing a lot of thinking the last few months, about all sorts of things. About how much better my life has been since I left the dark sides. Since I joined this family. Since… I first went out with you.”  
Virgil swallowed. “And I’ve realized that my life would be nowhere near as incredible as it is now if you hadn’t asked me to be with you. You have made my life, which was pretty shitty beforehand, actually mean something, when four years ago, I would’ve said to anyone who asked that I wished I didn’t exist. Thomas himself said that ‘it’s a pretty big deal when someone makes you enjoy something you’d normally dread’… especially if that something is life itself.  
“I know you might still see this as an ‘unnecessary formality that we don’t need to pursue in order for our relationship to be whole’, but even then… I want this, even if it’s only to make you a promise of forever. I love you with all my being, Logan Sanders.”  
The butterflies were gone.  
Virgil pulled out the ring box and got down on one knee on the floor in front of Logan. “Will you marry me?”  
He opened the box to reveal the ring he had put so much time and effort into summoning. It was a simple black band, with purple highlights, decorated with small white diamonds resembling stars, forming some of Logan’s favorite constellations.  
Logan was stunned speechless for a few moments, and Virgil suddenly had an influx of overwhelming anxiety.  
He’sgonnasaynohe’sgonnasaynohe’sgonna-  
Then Logan went red and buried his face in his hands. “I should’ve seen this coming. I should’ve known this was going to happen.”  
“What?” Virgil was very confused.  
Logan lifted his head up and Virgil was greeted with one of the most genuinely amused smiles he’d ever seen on the other’s face. Logan then reached into his pocket and pulled something of his own out.  
Another ring box.  
Virgil’s mouth fell open. “Oh my god.”  
“Only we could pull this off.”  
Virgil then buried his face in his hands. “We’re so useless.”  
They then looked at each other in the eye and broke out into hysterical laughter. Logan fell onto the floor beside Virgil as they leaned against each other, laughing harder than either of them could ever remember.  
As Virgil started to attempt to compose himself, wiping a stray tear from his eye, he asked, “So is that a yes?”  
Logan nearly started laughing again. “Yes, Virgil. That’s a yes.”  
Composure regained, the two of them then launched into a hug, holding on as tight as possible.  
Virgil only pulled away for a kiss, and then to slide the ring onto Logan’s ring finger. Logan then finally opened the ring box he had brought, showing Virgil the solid black ring band with a sparkling purple amethyst donning the middle he had chosen for him. Virgil nearly burst into tears at the sight. It was absolutely perfect.  
Rings exchanged, they leaned in for another long, perfect kiss. Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck, and Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist.  
When they broke apart, Virgil was the one who spoke first. “Ready for that stargazing I promised?”  
“More than anything.”  
Hand in hand, the two newly engaged sides walked out of the theatre and over to the field Virgil had chosen as the perfect stargazing spot.  
The rest of the evening would be perfect as they talked about the events that lead up to this. Logan would even share that it was, in fact, he who got Patton to cook dinner, having informed the moral side of his plans that afternoon just as Virgil had with Roman. Patton had no idea Virgil was also planning to propose (and Virgil realized the winks were probably aimed at Logan, not him).  
Which also likely meant that Roman hadn’t known that Logan was planning to propose. The other two sides were in for quite a tale when they returned.  
But for now, Logan and Virgil just laid down in the middle of the field, the perfect spot for optimal view of the stars, cuddling close together as they enjoyed each other's company.  
Yeah, maybe the concept of the Sides getting married was pretty preposterous.  
But when it comes down to the bare essentials, marriage was just a lifelong promise to be together for each other, no matter what.  
And that was all they really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> And there was no way I was going to make this proposal fic *not* a chaotic, they-both-were-planning-to-propose-that-night fic because that exudes pure Analogical energy and I would expect nothing less from either of them.  
> I hope you all enjoyed these two precious beans being chaotic gays!  
> Because I sure enjoyed writing it!  
> Also YES I HAD TO ADD THE FROZEN II SONGS  
> IT WAS COMPLETELY NECESSARY


End file.
